Biomarkers are needed in Multiple Sclerosis (MS) for the early and accurate diagnosis of the disease, monitoring of disease progression and evaluating therapeutic intervention. SurroMed is applying technologies for comprehensive phenotyping, including advanced proteomics and metabolomics, to detect, identify and quantify a large number of putative biomarkers in cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), blood and urine specimens. Phase I of this grant focuses on proteomic and metabolomic analysis of CSF samples from MS subjects and controls using our comprehensive mass spectrometry profiling strategy. This work will demonstrate the feasibility of our broad phenotypic analysis approach to identify and quantify biomarkers and provide guidance for our Phase II application.